You Light Up My Wand
by DramaQueen04
Summary: This story is about Harry and Ginny among other pairings full summery inside this story will have fluff it will be serious enjoy please red and reveiw this is my frist fanfic.
1. Birthyday and Coping

I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would be rich and living a lustrous life style somewhere else...

I am looking for beta readers because I am a crappy speller and do you spell check and my grammar stinks so if you would gladly help I would appreciate it.

Ok on with the story I hope you enjoy.

This story is Ginny and Harry, Ron and Charity, an unlikely pair and if you don't want to read it then don't Snape and Hermione they won't take place until the gangs 7th year when she is of age. Until then you will see her with other people we will have Luna and Neville and my personal favorite Tonks and Lupin but I worn you this story is not all romance it will have fights and death. Some people you have come to love may die and for this I am sorry it will be none of the aboved mentioned. This story will not have a brake it will extend through the gangs 6th and 7th year and maybe beyond this is not a fluff fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.

Harry Potter laid in the backyard his messy black hair blowing in the night Breeze. He could not sleep, but that was normal every time he closed his eyes he saw Sirius falling through the veil. Even though Harry new he needed sleep he would not let himself fall into it. The nightmares he kept having were horrible. Besides having the ones where he saw Sirius falling and could do nothing to help him. He kept having ones about his friends and saw each of them dieing in some way and that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Harry often wondered if the nightmares were tied to what Professor Dumbledore had told him at the end of last year. The prophecy god how Harry now hated those words when ever he thought about it he felt three ways, Angry at Professor Dumbledore, Sad because Harry knew that he was now going to have to become a murder and relived because at least now he knew why Lord Got a boot up his ass wanted to kill him.

Harry wondered what time it was and looked down at his watch before he remembered that he did not have one any more. Harry rolled over and got to his feet if Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon caught him out of bed he would wish that he had never been born granted he was so depressed at the moment sometimes killing himself seemed like a good idea but he knew that if he did the wizerding world would die to.

Harry opened the back door quietly and creeped inside and went silently up the stairs. He heard Uncle Vernon murmuring about ruddy drill employees in his sleep. As Harry quickly slipped by and into his room, he fell on to his bed with a heavy flop and the looked at his clock it was one in the morning he had been 16 for an hour but he did not care it was hard to get worked up about anything he felt so horrible about his god fathers death that a birthday just seemed like another day.

All of the sudden Harry set up he had heard a rattle at his window Harry pulled out his wand from his jeans. And aimed it at the window he then reached into his bed side table and pulled out a flashlight and turned it on and aimed it at the window. He held his breath and looked and then laughed at himself it was just Hedwig, Pig and two other owls that he did not recognize.

He open his window and let the owls fly in. Harry then removed the package from there legs and the two owls that he did not recognize flew off through the window and in to the moonless night. He open his first parcel it was a letter from Ron telling him Happy Birthday and a small present a box of chocolate frogs. Hermione's letter said the same thing but she told Harry to stop blaming himself about Sirius death and told him not to even try to deny it that she would hunt him down and hut him if he wrote her back one more bloody time and told him he was fine. She had also sent him a book on the grieving process and a little Snitch that flew around the room.

Harry open a rather large letter it was from Hogwarts of course it told him the usual what books to get. Harry pulled another letter out that told him that he could play quiddich again. He could not help the grin that spread over his face he had missed it so much last year Harry kept reading the letter it said that he was also the new team captain. There was a letter from Professor Dumbledore himself that told Harry that the 7th year perfect was made head boy and that he was now a perfect.

The last parcel was from Fred and George they had sent him a complete set of there newest products and told him to use it on his great oft of a cousin they also told him that they had stuck a couple of dreamless sleep potions in there from there mum. Harry was very thankful for this he new Mrs. Weasley was worried about him it was so nice of her to take the time to make it for him he would have to write and thank her. There was also a letter from Ginny telling him happy birthday and that she would give him his gift when she saw him.

Harry grinned he could not wait to see what that fiery red head was going to give him. Harry hoped it was not bat boggy hex. Lately Ginny kept popping up in his mind he wished it would stop happing because he felt guilty for thinking about any thing other then Sirius.

Harry set down and looked at his gifts he spotted Hermione's book laying under the wrapping papers of his gifts and dragged it out. He looked at the gold lettering on the cover How to Cope by Chloe Seasonale. He sighed and opened the book what could it hurt. Chapter one, So you lost someone you loved. Harry set back on his bed and started to read he read for hours until he had finished then he Sighed and read the last line again it is ok to to be happy you can smile and laugh they wont hold it against you they want you to be happy too.

Harry smiled he vowed from this moment on I will be happy I will stop living in the past I have grieved long enough. Harry knew that it might not stop the nightmares but it was a start. He took the Potion that Mrs. Weasley had sent him and fell asleep with a smile on his face. He knew that wherever Sirius was that he was smiling to.


	2. Snizzels Jellybeans and leaving

Harry awoke the next morning refreshed and ready to live a happier life. The first thing on his list was to prank his cousin that was sure to give him few laughs. Harry looked through the box the twins had sent him. He decided to start small and work his way up that way no one would get suspicious. The joke he had chosen Sneezing Jelly Beans, assured that the recipient of the prank would be sneezing several times a minute and have a stuffed up and runny nose for the rest of the day the sneezing would only last about thirty minutes. Harry grinned in a satanic kind of way he could not wait to see the expression on Aunt Petunia's face when she saw her diddydunkins sneezing his pea size brain out.

Harry made his way downstairs to breakfast Uncle Vernon, looked up from the morning paper "boy" he said loudly "today you are to mow the grass trim the hedges and paint the fence if it isn't done by the time I come home you won't have dinner tonight. Harry knew this was and empty threat, the Dursley's were still frightened that the wizards that had spoken to them when Harry gotten of the train at the end of last school year. The warning seemed to be enough to keep them from punishing him but not quite enough to stop giving him chores to do to keep him busy.

Harry looked up and replied "yes sir" Uncle Vernon nodded head and folded the paper and drained the last swigs of his coffee picked up his briefcase and gave Harry one last look before he walked out of the door. Five minutes after his Uncle had left for work Harry put his Prank into action. He knew that in order for him not to get in trouble, he was going to have to pull his prank of right under his aunt's overly pointy nose. Harry got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. Dudley was getting ready to go into the living room to watch T.V. his gang didn't go out terrorizing people until the early evening.

As Harry passed the kitchen doorway he casually took his hand out of his pocket and dropped the jelly beans on the floor. Then quickly made his way up the stairs to change into his yard work clothes, he changed quickly and peeped his head around the corner just in time to see Dudley reach down with a huge smile spreading over his many chins he looked around to see if anybody was watching and seeing no one he popped the candy in his mouth.

Harry jogged down the stairs and was heading out the backdoor when he heard the first sniffle then a huge ajhoo, two seconds latter he heard another huge ajhoo he ducked outside before he started to laugh because he knew that would give him away. He hurried over to the garage to get the mower but not before he heard another sneeze and His Aunt exclaim "diddles are you all right your nose is all runny and stuffy!" I think you should go to bed and lay down, but mom was all Harry heard before another monstrous sneeze took over Dudley.

Harry took out the mower and started thinking about the prank he would play on Dudley at lunch. He thought the Snizzels would make an excellent chaser for the beans they would make Dudley think that the furniture was speaking to him and that was sure to be an enjoyable show the Snizzels looked just like nards in the muggle world. Harry was very happy with himself if he could get away with this prank it would make him a king in his own mind. Harry finished mowing the grass and cutting the hedges he would paint the fence after lunch he went inside and upstairs to freshen up and also to grab the Snizzels this was sure to be enjoyable evening the effects of the treats lasted six hours. Harry wondered if Dudley would be dumb the second time Harry played the trick. This time he drooped the prank as he was walking into the kitchen. He set down at his place at the table and picked up his fork.

When Dudley walked into the room he saw the box of Snizzels and reached down to pick them up when his mums back was turned he gobbled them down quickly. The prank began to work immanently Dudley got this terrified look on his face and yelled "Mum the tables talking to me and the chair mum they said they are going to eat me help me its lunging at me ITS GOING TO KILL ME!!!" and with that final sentence Dudley promptly passed out. This was better then Harry had suspected he was trying so hard not to bust out laughing right there. He didn't know which was funnier Dudley thinking he was going to die or his Aunts face when Dudley had fainting. Aunt Petunia had quickly grabbed the pot of water she had been fixing to boil and had thrown it over Dudley. It waked him almost instantly as soon as he awoken he started to scream in terror again. "The toaster mum the toaster told me to stop putting its friends in it," and that was all Harry could handle he quickly and quietly got up and slipped back outside. He held his laughter until he had reached the garage then he let it out falling to the ground laughing.

He finally got his act together and grabbed the paint out of the garage and painted the fence. As Harry painted his thoughts turned he wondered when he was going to get to leave this year he missed his friends. Harry thought they should know about the prophecy if they wanted to keep being his friends then they should know he also wondered if Neville knew about the prophecy Harry also thought that Neville had the right to know about it. After all it could have referred to him as well. Harry also was wondering way his O.W.L.'s had not come in with his school letter he wondered when he was going to get them he really wanted to know if he was going to get be an Auror or not. He hoped that he would get them soon.

Harry had just finished the fence when Uncle Vernon pulled up in the driveway "so I see you got it done boy" good now tomorrow you can wash all the windows and dust all of the furniture." "Yes sir" Harry wished that he could leave in the middle of the night just to spite them. I mean this was his birthday granted the pranks he had pulled on Dudley were good but they weren't a party our cake. He made his way back to the house and upstairs and there was Pig flying around with a letter Harry managed to convince him to come down with an owl treat and took the letter of his leg it read dads coming Harry tonight at six be ready Ron. Harry got excited he was going to be with his friends on his Birthday he hoped that he was going to get to go to the burrow god how he missed it.

The burrow was the only place he had ever felt at home at. Harry glanced at his clock it was 5:55 god they Mr. Weasley will be hear in five minutes and I am not ready. Harry quickly gathered his things and through them in his trunk he had just finished when the door bell ring. He was hear! Harry was leaving this was the best birthday present ever! "You!" he heard his uncle yell. Me said Mr. Weasley calmly now is Harry ready to leave.

"Yes" Harry yelled as he bonded down the stairs with his trunk and Hedwig's cage in hand. "I am so glad to see you Mr. Weasley" "let's get out of hear I want to go see my friends." The Dursley's were too stunned to say anything when Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's trunk and headed out the door. Harry smiled "see you next summer" and with that he turned on his heel and left. He made his way out to the car waiting on the curb and climbed in. and in the matter of seconds they were driving through the village of Ottery Saint catchpoll. And mare minutes latter they were in front of the burrow. Harry climbed out of the car and ran into the house and stopped short their was no one their. Mr. Weasley said "let's go out to the garden I bet that is where everybody is." They walked out of the back door and opened the gate and all of the sudden Harry heard SUPRISE "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!"


	3. Suprises and secrets

Hey to all you people who reviewed thanks I am looking forward to finishing the story it is a great joy to me to write it. So please keep reading and reviewing.

Harry stood gaping at the congregation gathered in the Weasley's garden everybody he had ever known and liked was there from Professor Dumbledore to Luna Lovegood. Harry was shocked he did not no what to say or do. Nobody had ever done something like this for him. He was so dumb- founded that these people cared enough about him to do this. Harry felt so happy he thought he would cry. His friends knew that he was close to an emotional brake down so they broke the tension by coming up and hugging him or thumping him on the back in Ron's case, and wishing him a happy birthday.

Then he saw Ginny standing in the back of the crowd and every thought left him he only saw her and then she was their hugging him. Ginny let go and then squealed "Harry do you know how hard it was for us to keep this from you, we have been planning it for ages!" "Ages" asked Harry in awww. "Since the end of last school year Hermione, Ron, Sirius and I planned." She suddenly stopped realizing whose name she had just uttered. She quickly glanced at Harry's face and said quietly "I'm sorry I forgot, I mean I didn't forget!" "But ohhh.." she signed in frustration Harry held her gaze for a minute and then swiftly put her at ease. By replying its ok Ginny I'm getting over it helps to talk about it. "Ok Harry" she said smiling once more and then turned and said something to Luna when she looked over her shoulder he was gone. She noticed Hermione looking at her so she smiled and waved. Mione grinned and turned back what she was doing before. Ginny knew that Hermione had a secret she would be sharing with Harry tonight. Hermione was also her best friend and Ginny knew there would be questions she was going to want answers to latter that night.

Meanwhile on the other side of the garden stood Ginny's best friend when Ginny had smiled and waved she had waved back but she knew the grin on Ginny's face was fictitious. She would ask Ginny about it latter right now all she wanted was a butterbeer and hr two best guy friends in the world. As Hermione got closer she could hear Ron telling Harry that he should have seen his face when they all shouted surprise. Hermione smiled when she saw her cousin and Ron joking.

She had discovered earlier this summer that her mum had been adopted at birth. Her mother had kept it hidden from Hermione for all these years because she did not want to get her daughters hope up. All Hermione had ever wanted was an extended family her grandparents had died when she was two, and both of her parents she thought had been only children. Her mother had decided to tell her now because she had found her mothers name and thought that she had a shot of finding her birthparents now. But her mother's dream of meeting her birth mum would never happen, because her mother had died some 17 years before. Her mother had discovered one thing she had two sisters and her sisters names were Petunia and Lily it took Hermione less then ten minutes to figure out she was the boy who had lived cousin. She was however slightly taking back finding this information out. Harry was her best friend and she had known him five years and never knew that they were related. If it came to a surprise for her she could not imagine how it would be for Harry. She had also had to tell her mother that one of her sisters was dead and that she had two nephews one of which was the boy who lived her mother gasped when she heard this because Hermione had told her so much about this boy, and then to find out he was your nephew was astonishing. Hermione had to beg her mother not to go right then to see Harry. Hermione felt like she should be the one to tell the gleeful news to Harry. She planned to do it tonight once the party was over.

She walked over to them and handed Ron and Harry a butterbeer. "Thanks" they muttered before going back to discussing Quidditch. Hermione busied her self with looking around the yard why keeping an ear on Ron's and Harry's Conversation. Which had now turned to Malfoy and what an arrogant git he was? Hermione noticed Dumbledore making his way towards them and she shhhed the boys hastily wondering what the man wanted.

They all greeted the head master kindly when he approached she noticed Harry could not look him in the eyes she wondered briefly what that was all about. But Hermione barely had time to think. Before Professor Dumbledore had handed them three envelopes that said clearly in large gold font O.W.L.S. "I thought you would want to do this together." "So I took the liberty of waiting until tonight to give them to you." He said with a soft smile his blue eyes twinkling merrily under his half moon frames. The three of them looked at each other and Ron said in a choked voice, on the count of three you recon. They each nodded and Harry counted "1...2...3..." And they tore into the envelopes, and there were the results. They took a few moments to look them over then handed there papers to each other to look at. Then Mrs. Weasley bustled her way over and said in an exciting voice "how'd you do." Harry smiled and handed her his paper it read

Mr. Potter Your grades for the Ordinary wizerding level exams are posted below.

Transfiguration- O

Potions- E

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O

Care of Magical Creatures- O

Astronomy- A

Divination- P

Charms-O

History of Magic-P

We are pleased to tell you that you have scored the highest ever in the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. We look forward to seeing you in N.E.W.T.S. "Harry I am so proud of you 5 Owls." Now let's see Yours Ronald "Mum I got the same as Harry." "Oh you will make head boy yet I always knew you had it in you!!" she gushed. Ron Groaned. Hermione "how did you do dear." Said Mrs. Weasley in a typical motherly fashion "I got Os in everything" said Hermione in awww. "I thought I would surly get Es in Astronomy and History of Magic." Well I guess you really are the brightest witch of your age" said Harry lightly, and everybody laughed.

Fred and George exclaimed "that's enough about school is this party our not, lets go open some gifts!" Harry agreed readily they all went towards the table piled with gifts and Harry sat in the seat that Professor Lupin had conjured. Gifts were handed to him so fast he barely had time to say thank you before another was pressed in his hand. He received another book from Hermione a poster of The Chudley Canons from Ron, a shirt from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley more jokes from the twins. A pair of Dragon hide boots Bill, Charlie Tonks, Moody, and Lupin had got him. From Dumbledore he had received a pensive this excited Harry because now when he needed a brake from his thoughts he could hide them away, and rest.

People started to leave after that and Lupin, Tonks and Dumbledore said that they needed to have a word with Harry. They walked into the Burrow and set down in the front room. Dumbledore said "Harry When Sirius died he left a will as you know he had quite a bit of money he left you a great deal of it along with number 12 he also left some of the money for Tonks and Remus." He made them your Guardians" I have decided that if you would like to stay at number 12 for the remainder of your education that you may remain there with Tonks and Remus. "Are you Serious?" asked Harry in astonishment. "Yes Harry said Dumbledore smiling I have decided the best place for you will be with them." "Wow!" said Harry "so I really get to live with them" "yes you need to be trained 24/7 and we can't do that if you are at your aunts now can we replied Dumbledore. Now I have to be of I have an appointment with the ministry and I don't want to be late, and with a loud pop he vanished. Wait a second thought Harry this meant that he would be invading Professor Lupin's life and Tonks what if they did not want to take care of him. He looked up at the two of them and they could read the questions in his eyes. Harry We want you to live with us it will be fun said Tonks with enthusiasm. Harry you are the closest thing I have to my best friends of coarse you won't be interfering. With that worry off his chest "he asked are we done hear?" They nodded there heads and Harry went of to find Ron and Hermione but he bumped into Ginny first. "Sorry" he said instantly when he saw who it was. "Its not a problem" Harry she said "I thought I would give you your gift now if that was alright I did not want to do it in front of everybody else." Harry nodded and Ginny pulled out a small package Harry opened it to find a wrist watch with Quidditch on the face plate a little snitch was zooming around inside of the watch. Ginny looked at Him and said uncertainly "I hope you like it I was not sure what to get you?" "Its great!" said Harry excitingly putting it on and then giving her a big hug. "I can't wait to show Ron" and he ran the rest of the way upstairs to Ron's Room and there he saw his two best friends sitting on the bed and Hermione uttered the four worse words in any language "we need to talk."

Please review I will post another chapter as soon as I get two more reviews who am I kidding I might post before then.


	4. The Truth and talking

Ok I do not own Harry Potter wish I did thou. I do own a cell phone and a play station 2 and a Harry Potter game I am going to tell you guys you should read secret of snake. It's a Great story. Ok on with my story.

Harry uttered a Sigh "that's good I need to talk to you as well." Who wants to go first? I will Hermione replied "get that cantankerous look of your face cousin." "It's not bad news." "Sorry guys but I come in hear and you are sitting there with this grim look on your faces what am I supposed to think." Wait a second did you just say cousin? Harry asked.

Hermione beamed "I did" she managed to say, before Harry went "bbut that's impossible Aunt Petunia didn't have any more sisters besides my mum." Yes she did Harry my mum she was adopted after birth 15 years before your Aunt Petunia was born we are related Harry." I have always wondered what it would be like to have a cousin and now I know. Harry my mum Your Aunt is waiting downstairs to meet you. Harry whispered Hermione Are you ok? If ok you mean "shall shocked then yes I am ok." I have always dreamed about having a family that wanted me." "I mean Ron your families great but their not mine." Harry said in a rush his face full of concerned that Ron would take it wrong. "I understand mate." he patted Harry on the shoulder. Harry jumped up and hugged Hermione she hugged him tightly back. They stopped hugging, and Hermione asked, "What is it you need to discuss with us Harry?"

This was the moment he had been dreading the smile disappeared from his face and then a loud crash was heard out side Ron's bedroom door. The three friends whipped around wands held aloof and ready to attack at a moments notice. They creped towards the door throwing it open only to find Ginny holding an extendable ear in one hand and setting up the table that had falling with the other. She grinned sheepishly and said "caught red handed." Ginny stared at the three friends for a few moments before they all started laughing. They laughed until there sides aced.

Harry finally was able to say "Come in Ginny you need to hear about this to." "You should of just knocked we would have let you in. "You are part of the group too." Harry sat on his cot and the other three sat on Ron's bed. Hermione leaned close to he cousin and searched his eyes before saying "this has something to do with what Professor Dumbledore told you at the end of last school year." Harry nodded his head "it deals with the prophecy." "The prophecy but you and Neville said it smashed into smithereens" proclaimed Ron. Harry glanced at Hermione gauging her reaction but she had that deep thoughtful look she always got when trying to remember something she had read. Harry said slowly the Prophecy did smash and Hermione finished for him but someone else knew what it said Professor Dumbledore and the person who labeled it at the Department of Mysteries. "How do you know that?" asked Ron "How do you always know bloody everything?" "You thought Divination was pure rubbish." "Ronald Weasley just because I think something is dumb does not mean I did not study it before third year, and further more I don't know everything, and If I do know something its because I read and think. You should try it sometime!!" she shouted angrily Harry and Ginny had to blow there faces up like balloons to keep from laughing at the terrified look on Ron's face. "Sorry he said your right what I meant to say, was how you know it was Professor Dumbledore?" he said with a small grin hoping that would be enough to cool his friends temper. "Well" said Hermione "that was fairly obvious Ron I sure even Ginny could tell me how I came to that conclusion. Ginny please explain to your git of a brother how I came to it." Well started Ginny Harry said it had to do with the prophecy and Dumbledore was the one who talked to him last year put the pieces together Ron and what do you get." "Oh I get it!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes, tell us Harry what did the Prophecy say, this was the moment of truth. He stared at his three friends sitting in front of him, how were they going to take it? Would they stop being friends with him? "Come on Harry it can't be that bad whispered Hermione" reaching out to touch Harry. "Just tell us we can handle it." He took a deep breath then said "in a nutshell the prophecy said that a baby would be born at the end of July from parents who had thrice defied The Dark Lord, and that Voldermort would mark him as his equal and that the kid would have power that voldermort would not, and that neither of us can live if the other survives." "So another way of putting it I kill him or he kills me," said Harry.

He looked at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny trying to read their faces Ron looked gray in the face Hermione looked like death had just warmed her over and Ginny sweet, angelic sensitive Ginny was sobbing quietly in her hands. I understand if you don't want to be my friends anymore Harry feebly bleated. Hermione was the first one to recover "you are my best friend and cousin I will stand by your side know matter what of coarse I still want to be your friend." Ron was next "Harry are you sure its you." he whispered Harry nodded "he marked me by this scar it's me" Ginny gave a sob Hermione reached over and put an arm around her back. Harry wished that it was his arm there and blushed at the thought he was glad the others were preoccupied and could not see his Redding face. Ron looked at him and said I will stand by your side no matter what. Ginny suddenly pushed Hermione's arm away and stood up fiercely stating "you will kill that son of a bitch Harry!!! I know you will and I will stand by your side watching when you do. I will see him pay for what he did to me in second year." Harry was startled by her conviction and thought she looked gorgeous when she was mad. Ron was staring out to space and said confusingly "Harry what do you mean he marked you" the others stopped, hearing this come from Ron's mouth it was something Hermione would say not Ron. Harry signed "girls you had better sit back down there's more." "The thing is the prophecy could have meant two boys me and Neville we share the same Birthday both of our parents had defied Voldermort three times. But he marked me. Voldermort wanted that prophecy last year becuse he only knew the beginning of it. "Well at least we now know way he wants you dead. I mean nothing really has changed has it he has tried to kill you the last 4 years at least now you know" said Ron. "Wow Ron two smart things in one day I'm impressed" Ginny exclaimed sarcastically Ron reached behind him and grabbed a pillow of his bed and through it at his sister. The pillow sailed through the air towards the door which had just opened and right in too Mrs. Weasley's face "Ronald Weasley!!" she screeched "you do not throw pillows." "Yes Mum cringing just a little under the look he was given by his mum.

"Hermione dear your mum is hear to drop off your things." She turned after one last look at Ron and said "be downstairs soon it's almost time for bed." Harry silently gasped it still had not sunk in that he had another aunt. Hermione looked at him "are you ready Harry, she's dieing to meet you" Harry nodded and slowly climbed to his feet "lets go meet my Aunt" it was then that Harry realized that he did not know Hermione's mums first name. He looked at her she said her names Emma Rose so it will be Aunt Emma to you. Hermione said with a grin lets go meet her.

They rushed down the stairs till they reached the living room and there set and exact duplicate of his best friend. The women jumped up of the couch and ran to Harry throwing her arms around him hugging him tightly and crying so Harry thought to him self this is what a hug from a aunt feels like Harry grinned and did not notice the few tears running down his cheeks but Hermione did and then she started to sob and jumped in to the little circle Ron and Ginny stood back and let the newly discovered family have a few moments Hermione's Mum finally let go of him long enough to say "I am so sorry your life has been so horrible if I had known I would have been there." Its ok Aunt Emma I understand you did not know it could not be helped the important thing is that you are hear now. Hermione's mother reached over and said "I wish I could stay and talk to you but it's a long way home tonight". Can I come and talk to you again in a few days?" "Yes" exclaimed Harry "you can come see me whenever you want to." She smiled and hugged him and her daughter one more time before having to leave. "I will be back soon and when I get back we are going shopping." You need clothes that will fit you properly." she said with a Hermione like grin good night and walked out the front door.

Mrs. Weasley walked in with a smile on her face well of to bed with you lot she said lots too do tomorrow and no staying up gossiping I want you in bed in 10 minutes and lights out. A course of "yes Mrs. Weasley and mum," was heard in the room. She smiled and left and the rest of them got up and started up the stairs they stopped outside Ginny's room to say good night Hermione and Harry Hugged tightly and said "night cuz" He wanted to hug Ginny but did not want to answerer questions form the three of them but especially have to explain it to Ginny. So instead he said good night and climbed up to Ron's room thinking that this had been one of the greatest days of his life he fell asleep that night without a problem. Mean while a couple pf flights down Hermione and Ginny were having a whispered conversation in the dark. "Do you still like Harry Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ha-Ha a cliff hanger you all know the answer. I hope you like this chapter it's a little OC but hey its my story I can do what I want please review I love it when people do that I don't care if its bad our good please just review.


	5. Midnight Talks

Ok guys it shorter then normal but I have been busy I hope you enjoy the next one will be out soon I hope but I just got a job and this summer is going to be nuts so I hope you enjoy my updates when I get the chance I know that I have readers that are not reviewing so please review it help boasts my confidence I know the writing is not great but the plot is and its funny ok I will shut it now I am beginning to sound desperate just like I do on a Saturday night funny ok on with the story enjoy.

Ginny knew that the question was coming, but she had hoped that it would be later, after she knew the answer for herself. I mean she still thought he was hot and would love to taste his lips, but that did not mean she still had a crush on him. She wanted to kiss plenty of guys after all it was part of being a teenage girl.

She did not look at Hermione's face when she said "I don't know." "Mione what am I going to do?" "I don't want to like him again." "He doesn't like me so why get my hope up when they are just going to be crushed into my heart again!" "Hermione I don't want to be like the girls in books madly in love with someone who is not in love with them." "Harry will never notice me as more then Ron's little sister or part of the golden group." He will always see me as the little girl he rescued from that despairing pit under ground." Ginny finished with a huff.

Hermione searched Ginny's eyes and quickly realized she believed every word she had just uttered. Hermione thought, How can I explain this to her? Hermione thought the truth is always the best so she told Ginny "look Harry already sees you as more then a sister or a friend." "Trust me honey he sees you as a pretty young women." "When he looks at you he blushes a rose color." "At the party tonight every time he glanced your way he would get a silly little grin on his face, and I don't think it was because of your mum's cake."

Ginny looked up hopeful "Do you think so Mione do you really thinks he likes me after all of this time." "I mean what if I get my hope up, and it really was just my mum's cake." "Hermione I don't want to go back to when I could not put two words together like a year ago." "I don't want to be that blubbering idiot again"

"You won't" said Hermione "you have grown up you see Harry for Harry not the boy who lived and defiantly not the person of your undying affection." "You see him for him as a person and as a friend."

"If you think he likes me Mione I will give it a shot." "I mean a bit of flirting never killed anyone." "I guess I will have to find a way to tell him me and Dean never were, and get him away from Ron long enough to flirt with him with out my big brother going ballistic." "You leave Ron too me I can handle him without a problem there are things I need to discuss with him."

About that "Mione do you like my brother?" Hermione thought and replied "he's a great friend and I know that he likes me a lot and I think he's cute but I don't like him like that." "I mean all he thinks about is Quidditch, and I need a boy willing to talk about intellectual things not how many fowls happened in the last game." "I need someone on my level." "Every time I talk to another guy his immaturity gets the better of him." "No offense Ginny but your Brother is jealous git half the time and the other half all he cares about is Quidditch and sex!" "Neither of which is on my list of priorities at the moment." "I hope he meets a nice girl this year and gets over me."

Ginny grinned "Maybe you will meet a nice boy." Hermione snorted "Sure I will find the man of my dreams fall madly and passionately in love." "Excuse me if I am skeptical but I have been looking for Mr. Right since I was 9." "Trust me Ginny no man wants a bushy haired book worm." "I will never find my lobster." Ginny looked confused and then Hermione realized what she had said. "Sorry Ginny I forgot you have not seen FRIENDS. I will explain it too you latter." "The point is I will never find my dream guy it's hopeless." "For you its easy you're smart and gorgeous and Hermione never got to finish Ginny had slapped her upside her head and was exclaiming in a loud voice.

"If I ever hear you imply that about our self again you will wish you had never been born!" "You are very pretty and your hair is not that bushy anymore." "I know a ton of guys who want to date you but they think that you are too good for them!" "Now I am tired and am going to sleep!" "I have to be up early tomorrow to play the flirting game you think about what I just said." and with that Ginny reached up and turned of her lamp and said "good night." Long after Ginny's quiets breaths had filled the room Hermione lay awake thinking about her dream man the man she would never meet.


	6. Flirting in the Morning

Ok guys I was in a writer's mood today so hear is another chapter I have to say again I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters we all love so much. Wish I did because then I might have a better life then just sitting at home writing Harry potter fan fic honestly thou I love to do it what other way can I make the story go as I please.

**I WANT REVEIWS I WANT REVEIWS I WANT REVEIWS I WANT REVEIWS**

Ok now that I have that off my chest hears another chapter. Enjoy

Ginny awoke early the next morning to put her plan into action. She knew from Harry's past sayings at the burrow that he was an early riser. If she wanted to flirt with him the morning would be the best time to do it Ginny searched through her clothes to find the perfect outfit to make a teenage boy drool. She had plenty thanks in large part to Hermione. Her best friend had given her some new clothes every year. Ginny finally decided on a Pink tank top and some hip hugger jeans and a classic pair of flip flops she left her auburn hair down she thought she looked more enticing that way. She looked in the mirror and smiled she was going to knock him dead.

Ginny walked downstairs and into the kitchen and just as she had planned there set Harry eating a lone piece of toast. He looked up when she had come in "morning" he mumbled, and a faint pick tint cover his cheeks before he looked down as if to study where to take the next bite out of the toast. Ginny smiled and replied "good morning would you like to take a walk with me." He looked up a little startled at her question she was asking him if he would like to take a walk with her. She only liked him for a friend, he was not going to blow this out of proportion she was probably just asking too be polite. Harry was not about to turn down the offer thou he liked to look at her and she had just given him the opportunity to look at her for at least 30 minutes. He looked at her and managed to say without blushing "sure just let me get my shoes on" she nodded and grabbed a piece of toast "I'll wait out back for you." Harry quickly put on his shoes and rushed out doors he didn't want her to have to wait long.

Harry stopped when he got outside and looked around he saw Ginny standing next to the gate that lead towards the field where they played Quidditch. He took this moment to study her with out her knowing it. Ginny had changed so much since I met her she is not shy any more God she is beautiful with her chocolate brown eyes and long auburn hair and her legs in those jeans Harry made his mind stop then Ron would kill him if he knew the way that Harry thought of his baby sister.

Harry made his way over to her and she looked up "You ready." He nodded she opened the gate and they walked through it towards the field. Harry looked over and asked "Where are we walking?" Ginny nodded towards the field "There is a pretty little path through the trees up there that's normally where I walk."

They walked awhile in silence when Harry suddenly got up the nerve and asked "Ginny how are things going with you and Dean?" Ginny grinned inwardly she was wondering "When he would ask her?" "Well Harry the thing with me and Dean well it never was, I just said that to get Ron agitated." Harry smiled "Well I for one am glad that's no true Deans my mate and all but I don't think he would have been right for you."

Ginny smiled he just gave her the perfect opportunity to begin plan flirt. "So Harry-which guy is perfect for me, I mean if Dean was not right then you must have some idea right." she batted her eye lashes at him. Harry gulped he knew that he had just started to dig a hole for himself. I think Ginny that you knew that Dean was not right for you aaa aaa, he could not finish he looked down at the floor and sagged his shoulders. Ginny smiled and touched his arm its ok Harry I get what you mean she left her hand a there a few seconds longer and said lets go back to the house it's almost time for breakfast. She removed her hand and said "Come on I'll race you!!" She said "on the count of three run 1…2…3…" and she took off Harry never one to back down from a race when chasing after her he tackled her when he caught up to her and they both fell to the ground laughing.

Ha Ha cliffy now you have to keep reading sorry another short chapter the next one will be super long.


	7. Kiss in the grass and a Heart broke

Ok guys I want reviews the story is great but I would love more reviews it helps me out. Ok on with the story I promised it would be longer then my last one and it is.

Harry and Ginny were laughing so hard that, they could not stand they just lay there on the ground howling. Each time one of them would calm down they would look at the other one and start all over again. Harry managed to get himself in control. He then rolled over and propped his head in his hand and stared down at Ginny's face she had a piece of hair in her eyes. He wondered if she even knew how pretty she was when that smile was on her face. He caught the waft of sunshine and daisy's on her skin when he placed a hand on her face to tuck the hair gently behind one ear. Harry wanted to gather her up in his arms and kiss her senseless.

Ginny had stopped laughing when he touched her face something was different about that touch she could not put a finger on it but she knew. She gazed into his bright green eyes trying to figure out what was going on behind them. Ginny could tell he wanted to kiss her, she wondered what was stopping him maybe if she gave him a clue. She leaned up a little more hoping that would give him the incentive to realize that she was giving silent permission. He leaned down his lips but breaths take from hers. Ginny's Heart began to flutter wildly in her chest. She closed her eyes and did not move a muscle she knew that if she did the spell would be broken, and she so wanted to taste the lips that had been hunting her since she was 10.

Harry looked at sweet Ginny's lips a heart beat away from his own. A million thoughts were going through his mind, "What if he kissed her and she did not want to be kissed?" "What if Ron Found out, her parents?" "Did her lips taste like sun riped strawberries our raspberries? "There was only one way to find out Harry closed the gap between their lips and tenderly kissed her lips they definitely tasted like ripe strawberries." He pulled back and looked at Ginny's face trying to gage her reaction she held no expression on her face. Harry knew that he had just screwed up he jumped to his feet and muttered I'm sorry and took off running back towards the path in the woods.

Harry kept running until he felt that he was far enough away from Ginny. He found a place to sit and started to silently call himself 10 different types of an idiot, he just knew she had hated that kiss. The expression of indifference had told him that much. Ginny had not wanted him to kiss her I mean come on you should have thought. She didn't stop laughing because you touched her she stopped because she was out of breath.

While Harry was beating him self up. Ginny still laid on the ground her fingers softly tracing her lips, the lips that Harry Potter had just so delicately kissed moments before. He was sorry he had kissed her. Why was he sorry? That was the best kiss she had ever experienced. Ginny didn't know quite how she managed to get to her feet and float back to the house but she did all along tracing her lips thinking about the boy that had changed her life when she was 10.

Hermione was in the kitchen fixing her self some breakfast when Ginny walked in. She was about to ask where Ginny had gone that morning when she noticed the dazed look in her friends eye she knew that look well. A girl only got that look when a boy they were crushing on gave them a kiss. Hermione gave a small squeal of victory and grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her upstairs slamming the girls door shut and exclaimed "Spill it!" "He kissed me Mione just at touch of his lips on mine it could not have lasted more then ten seconds but it was magical." She sighed, "And" Hermione said trying to prompt her friend to say more. He said "Sorry" the dazed look left her eyes in a heart beat, the tempo of her voice changed, and her body started to quiver with range. "He said Sorry like he had tripped and landed on my lips our something!" "I am going to find that boy and give him piece of my mind how dare he tell me sorry!" "Its not like I pushed him away I tried everything in my power to get him to lay one on me!" So why is he sorry?

She marched over to the door and ripped it open Hermione managed to grip the back of her shirt before she completely got out the door and pulled her back in and calmly shut the door again. "Now Ginny rushing off and yelling at him is not going to help anything, I think I know my cousin better then you. "He is probably somewhere beating himself up over kissing you think about it." "Ginny he just discovered he liked you he has deal with what his best friend your idiot brother will say if he finds out." "He thinks he just ruined his friendship with you and yelling at him is only going to make him feel worse." "He will come and talk to me about it eventually then I will spread the word on to you." "Now do you think you are calm enough now for me to go find your brother and talk to him." "He tried to kiss me this morning and I barely was able to duck it." "I need to go explain it to him that we are just friends before he tries it again." "Or do I need to lock you in here." She said with a small grin. Ginny nodded, Hermione asked "Yes you are calm, or yes I need to lock you in here." Yes I am calm there is no need to lock me up I will leave Harry alone." "For now" she thought silently "You go find Ron and break his heart."

Hermione left the room after one last look at Ginny who was propped on the bed staring at the ceiling and she went of to look for Ron She found him on the first try in His bedroom she took deep a breath and said "We need to talk Ron." He grinned he was sure she was coming to tell him that she liked him. "Sure Mione come in and take a seat." Hermione set on the edge of the bed, Ron whispered "I know why you are here?" He leaned forwards to kiss her Hermione put her hand up and pressed it against Ron's mouth. "No you don't Ron." "You like me don't you Mione" "That's what we need to talk about." Ron you are great you are a wonderful friend you are funny, caring and even sweet sometimes." "You will make a great a boyfriend to someone one day, but it's not me Ron." I don't look at you that way you are one of my best friends." "Think about it Ron we are wrong for each other in many ways, you are all Quidditch, and I am all study, you like to have fun in large doses, and I like to have fun in quite ones, you are the life of the party, and I am in the corner reading a book and making sure things don't get out of hand." She said quickly she had seen the crest fallen look on his face she knew she was braking his heart. "I want you to find a girl Ron that Loves Quidditch as much as you do someone you can play chess with that will give you some competition." "I wish I were that girl Ron but I'm not, and I won't ever be." "It just would not work I don't want to lose our friendship but I needed to clear this up with you." "I hope you understand." she finished sadly. Hermione could not look at him she knew she had just lost one of her best friends. "Hermione look at me." Ron muttered. When she looked up he could see the tears in her eyes he could tell that she was expecting him to never talk to her again. True she had just shattered his heart into hundreds of micro pieces but he was to about too lose her as a friend. "Hermione" he stated "You are usually right about these things it does not stop the hurt, but I still want to be your friend." "I will get over it with time" Hermione through her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly sobbing "Ronald Weasley you have grown up over this summer." "I know now will you please let go of my neck its getting hard to breathe." "Oh" she said startled and let her arms drop. "Sorry" she grinned sheepishly. "It's ok I think I'm going to go for a walk want to come." No thanks I think I am going to go read." She could tell he was only offering to be nice he needed to be alone. "See you." and she left the room.

Ron Put on his shoes and trudged downstairs and out the door thinking about the girl he loved and trying to deal with the fact that she did not love nor like him the way he did her a bit. His heart was shattered he knew that Hermione was right they were wrong for each other but it did not stop the ache it his heart. He nearly fell over the person sitting on the side of the path. He looked down to see that it was a devastated Harry.

Harry looked up at the figure towering over him and saw Ron looking just as devastated as he felt and probably looked it too. HE patted the grass and asked "You want to talk about it." Ron nodded "Harry Hermione just told me she liked me as a friends and I Love her as more then that I don't know what I am gong to do I know she is right and that we don't go together but." "I know Ron but trust her she knows she is right and you know she hated to break your heart." "I know" said Ron "What about you why are you sitting out hear as depressed as I am?" Harry had to think of a lie quick "I was aaa just thinking about Sirius I miss him." "We all do Harry." "I don't want to talk about it right now I am trying to think of some happy times like the book said to." Let's go inside I am ready to get something to eat." Ron said "yeah I am kinda of hungry." They both got to there feet Harry silently glad that Ron had bought his Lie. They trotted back towards the Burrow each thinking there own melancholy thoughts.

Harry had know idea what he was going to say to Ginny when he saw her he was hoping he could grab a bite to eat then hurry of to Ron's room he was in luck she was no where in site when he entered the house but Tonks and Lupin were and they were having a very good snogging section. Harry and Ron took right back out the door and decided to enter from the front one instead.

Ok guys this is a longer chapter next one will have Tonks and Lupin and Harry, Ginny confrontation Hermione's mum and lots more please read and review the way I am going I might up date before Monday.


	8. Treat Me Like A Woman and THE TALK

**Ok I am so sorry that I have not updated in 2 weeks but things have been nuts with my mom getting ready to go out of town and then being out of town and I had to keep track of my 17 year old sister who has a knack for getting in trouble. Therefore, it has been fun. So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**I want to thank my new beta reader ****hime to werewolf you should check out her stories they are awesome and I am so glad that she has decided that she liked my story.**

**Ok as usually I do not own the Golden Trio their love crushes our any of the other fantastic characters that J.K has given us to read. I do own a Note book where I write my rough drafts, A PS2 and some awesome video games and all of the Harry Potter books, movies and other things my favorite by far is my Harry Potter Christmas tree ornament. Ok with out farther ado hear is Chapter 8.**

Remus Lupin could not believe that he was kissing Nymphdora Tonks. What was even more amazing was that she was kissing him back with vigor. He did not know when they had started to kiss but he knew why he was trying to prove a point to her but it looked like that little plan had backfired.

**_(5 minutes earlier_**)

"Remus I am not a little girl that needs to be looked after."

"I would appreciate the next time I am on a date with Charlie, for you not to follow us around all night."

"Despite what you think, I have no need for a keeper!" she finished with an expressive sigh.

"I was not following you Tonks we just happened to be at the same place at the same time."

"A freaky coincidence that's all."

"Why would I follow you?"

"Remus, why would you be at Wand Tip with out a date?" Tonks asked with a smirk. She knew that she had just won by the blank look on his face and the way his eyes avoided hers. Tonks knew by the way that he kept following her he was trying to take off where Sirius had left off. To put it bluntly he was attempting to be her big brother. He just wished he would see her as more then a friend or as Sirius' Little Cousin.

She had loved him for years, yet he had never noticed. As Sirius had once pointed out to her that her crush on Remus was just like the one Ginny had on Harry. He had also told her to forget about Remus. Because the man formed no emotional attachments to women, except For Lily, when she had asked why? He had told her the truth that Remus Lupin was afraid of hurting somebody he loved, so if he did not love he could not hurt. This had broken her heart of hearts because she knew he believed that about himself, and it had made her love him even more. She caught Remus' gaze and held it. There was a gleam in his eye that had not been there before. She waited and wondered what crock story he was going to try to feed her this time.

"I was meeting somebody there last night. She did not come. I wonder why?" he said as if it were an afterthought. "Anyways Charlie Weasley is so immature. Why are you dating him anyways? You could do better."

"Why Remus Lupin if I did not know you better I would think you were jealous of Charlie."

"Me, Jealous?" he scoffed "of that immature git you're kidding right?" He knew he had gone too far when Tonks gave him a glare that could melt a glacier.

"Git! You are calling Charlie Weasley a Git. Am I hearing this correctly? And this is coming from the man who is the king of Gits! Charlie Weasley is a gentlemen, something you will never be Remus Lupin! Charlie is caring, gentle and funny for your Information. Not dry all the time like some people I know, and further more, Remus when I am about to kiss him keep your thoughts inside your head and let me do it! I am a grown woman not your little sister! I can decide whom I want to kiss and when I want to kiss them! Just because Sirius is dead does not mean that I need a protector! I am a grown woman and its time to start treating me like one!" Tonks finished her tirade with a huff and stared at Remus as though daring him to reject what she had just uttered.

"You want me to treat you like a woman?" Remus asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Yeah" Tonks replied.

"Ok remember you asked for it." He reached out and grabbed the back of her neck pulled her head back and kissed her senseless. He thought she would pull away not drag him closer and kiss him more passionately. He was supposed to be teaching her a lesson, but instead, she was teaching him one. Her lips were intoxicating and he could not get enough. She tasted like ice cream on a hot summer day.

Tonks was enjoying the kiss immensely she had dreamed that he would kiss her like this for years. His lips ravaged hers and she answered back with a hunger so intense that it surprised even her. Who would have thought that Remus could kiss like this? Before she closed her eyes and let herself dive fully into the kiss she caught site of Harry and Ron mouths hanging open before they ran out the back door.

Lupin yanked away from Tonks' lips realizing that they still stood in the Weasley's kitchen where anybody could see them. Good Lord, that woman could kiss, wait a second old boy this was no woman this was Tonks, not some random girl on the street.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Because I like you and judging from the way you just kissed me I would have to say you like me too. Now I am going to leave and let you think about what just happened, because I know you have no idea how to process all of this."

"Oh," she said in an afterthought, "you might want to have the sex talk with Harry and he has been looking at Ginny a little closely lately and I think he is old enough to know. Oh, and he just saw us making out." That being said she turned and left the kitchen. Remus heard the front door shut.

Remus stood there for a full minute taking in all that had just happened. 'Well' he said to himself she is right about one thing, I like her like her a lot. Wait a second; did she just say I needed to have THE Talk with Harry? Oh, Lord how am I going to do this? Well straightforward is always the best. He started upstairs. What if Harry asked about Tonks? He had just seen them making out. Oh well, I'll wing it.

Ron and Harry ran upstairs and collapsed on their beds. "Man I can not believe what I just saw Tonks and Lupin doing. I mean wow!" said Ron with a grin.

"I know," replied Harry with a return grin. "I hope they did not see us."

"How could they?" asked Ron "They were snogging pretty heavily."

A knock on the Door cut off Harry's reply.

"Come in," they both yelled and in walked the man they had been talking about.

"Ron, could I have a private word with Harry?"

"Sure," said Ron with a grin. "I think I'll go find Ginny and see if she wants to play some chess."

Harry looked up startled when Ron said Ginny's name. "Ok have fun." He knew Ginny would not tell her brother anything. Now Hermione on the other hand, oh well, he would deal with that later.

"Well," he looked for a place to sit down. "You certainly seemed to get comfortable," he said surveying the mess in the room.

Harry grinned and sheepishly asked, "What did you expect? We're two teenage boys?"

"Just like your father, he could never stay neat too."

Harry grinned, "It's nice to know that I got something from him then just his looks. Now that we have the small talk out of the way, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Thank God, he did not bring up seeing Tonks and I Lupin thought with a shutter. "Well Harry, certain people think its time that you had the uahhh, the uahhh THE TALK," Remus finally spit out. "And they think I am the person to give it to you."

"Now Harry, Sex is a very important thing nothing to take lightly. It's a privilege, kind of like voting, you can exercise this right when you are old enough. You understand this, right Harry? I don't need to tell you how to do it or anything, do I? Because that would just embarrass us both further."

"Uh, no you don't need to do that," said Harry in a timid voice.

"Ok, well now that I told you not to do it. I guess I should give you a couple of spells that will help you when you do decide to vote. The first spell you need is Purgamentum Lepor Lepos, translated the Rubber Charm. This is a protection charm and it works like a muggle condom," said an embarrassed Lupin. "The next spell is if you get so busy that you forget the first one. Anti Gravida, the anti-pregnancy spell. Now these are very important Charms for you to know unless you want a bouncing baby on your hands. Now just because I have told you these charms and want you to practice them doesn't mean that I want you having sex. These charms, though effective, do not always work and I don't want you to be a father before you are ready. Now Harry, do you have any questions?"

"Yes," replied Harry. "How do you tell a girl you like her?"

"Harry James Potter that is a question I cannot answer, because I am still working that out in my own head but I will let you know when I know. Now, why don't you grab your broom and go for a ride before Hermione's mum gets here?"

"Ok," said Harry and grabbed his broom and left. Well thought Remus to himself, that went better than I expected, now to figure out what that kiss with Tonks had meant.

Harry walked up the hill towards the trees where he would not be seen thinking that was the oddest talk he had ever had in his life at least he knew what to do if he ever get past first base with a girl. He had reached the tress and kicked off. Everything he had been thinking simply shot out of his head entirely. When he was flying all of his cares and worries swept away on a light breeze. He happened to look down when he was doing some figure eights and saw a glint of red hair walking up the hill. As the red got closer, he could see that it was Ginny wearing a passive look on her face. Oh Lord, what am I going to do? I am not ready to tell her that I like her yet.

Ginny had left the house thinking that maybe a bit of flying might help her wait out Harry. It had taking all of her willpower not to go find him and demand that he take back his apology. Ginny looked up to see the boy that she was trying not to look for above her weaving in and out of trees. She saw a look of utter fear on his face. It was then that she realized that her best friend was right, as usual. Harry was deathly afraid that she hated him. When, of course, the complete opposite was true.

Ginny smiled. She knew what she would do. She was going to take it slow, pretend it had not happened, and continue to flirt with him. Ginny mounted her broom, kicked of the ground, and caught up with Harry.

"Hey I have some tennis balls here. Do you mind acting like a keeper so I can practice my goals"

'Wow,' thought Harry, she is going to pretend nothing happened so I can too.

"Sure" he replied and went over to guard the trees that the Weasleys normally used for goals. The two played for an hour before heading back to the house for Harry to have some time with his Aunt.

Well guys, here's another chapter and a lot longer then normal for me so please you see the little box on the left side of your screen. Yes that one. Click on the button and send me some reviews thanks.

DramaQueen


	9. Shopping In Muggle London

Ok I do not own Harry Potter Lord I wish I did thou it would be a blast to own rights to such a great character. Sadly thou I do not so I write fan fiction so for a little while I feel like they are mine. Ok saying this I will not be able to update as much anymore for I have a job at Six Flags over Texas and will start work shortly. The hours are long and I will be tired but I will strive to update as much as humanly possible. Have no fear this story is hear to stay and not to stray I will not leave my faithful readers wondering what is going to happen next ok ok enough with my ramblings hear is the next chapter enjoy.

**Shopping In Muggle London **

When Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow, it was lunchtime. Harry ate hastily and went upstairs for a quick shower. He knew that his Aunt Emma would appear shortly even though he had only talked to her for a few minutes. Harry had quickly realized Hermione was her mother's duplicate. He knew that even though she had said that she would not return for a couple of days, that she would be there this afternoon and he was preparing himself to have to go shopping. He had never been to a muggle shopping center except the grocery store. Harry was excited to be getting some clothes that would fit him properly. Harry was not vain about his looks but he would appreciate having some outfits that did not make him look like an elephant. He finished getting ready and went downstairs to wait.

He did not have to for long not five minutes had passed before a knock was heard on the back door. Harry ran to open it and standing on the stoop was his aunt. She beamed when she saw Harry dressed and ready to go.

"Well obviously you have figured me out." She said with a grin. "Why don't you go get Hermione and the others?"

Harry stilled. He knew that Hermione was coming but who were the others? Emma saw the look on her nephew's face and replied to the question in his eyes.

"Ron and Ginny. I invited them as well. I thought they might enjoy seeing muggle London. In addition, I bet you will want a guy's opinion on your clothes. So grab them and let's go I don't think your guard is enjoying the hot summer sun at the moment."

Oh Man! He could not even go shopping without being in danger. Like any of Moldy Volide's puppies were going to be caught dead in Muggle London. Harry knew that the guard was for his own good but it did not make it any easier. He hated not being able to do things like a normal teen.

"So, who is coming with us?" Harry asked resigned.

"Well Remus, Kingsly, Moody and some others." His Aunt said with a smile. "Now go grab the others the sun will not shine all day. We need to leave they want us back before the moon brakes through the clouds."

Harry nodded his head and ran upstairs yelling- "Get ready guy's, my aunt said you get to come too! Meet down in the kitchen when you are ready but make it fast."

Before long, they had all gathered in the kitchen and walked out the door. The group piled into the car and headed to a new adventure.

After the initial excitement had calmed a little, Ginny asked, "Where are we going?"

"The mall." Said Mrs. Granger.

"What is a mall?" asked Ron and Ginny together.

"The Mall," Hermione explained, "is a place where a bunch of stores are in one place."

"Oh," said Ginny. "It's like Hogsmeade right?"

Hermione smiled, "Sort of Ginny, all the stores are in one building not spread out on the street."

"Oh I get it!" said Ginny excitedly. "I can't wait to see it.

"You will see it soon," Mrs. Granger uttered from the driver's seat. "We will be arriving shortly."

Harry glanced at Ron. He still looked confused about what a mall was.

He nudged Ron with his elbow and whispered. "Don't worry. You will understand in a few minutes," he grinned. "If it helps I have never been to a mall either, so I don't know what to except either."

Ron smiled and whispered back, "That does help a little."

They all fell silent again and waited for the building to come in to view.

Hermione looked over her shoulder trying to read her friends faces. She looked at Ginny's face and saw a dreamy look. She knew her best friend was thinking about Harry and the Kiss. Hermione knew that she had not approached him about it, she had decided that she would continue with the flirting and hopeful that she would not have to bring up the kiss. She glanced at her cousin then. The boy, her friend, she was slowly starting to fall back in love with. He had grown again this summer; his green eyes were brighter than ever but held a new kind of weariness in them. The knowledge of what he was going to have to do hung around him like a gray mist. His messy black hair, never tame, was growing long. She would have to talk to her mum about giving him a trim.

At last she looked at the boy whose heart she had broken earlier in the day. She still felt bad about hurting him. However, she did not like him. Hermione hoped that when school started that Ron would discover that special girl that she had told him he would find. After all, he should have no problem finding someone to snog this year. He had grown handsome his hair had darkened to an auburn red his body had become toned with all of the Quidditch he had been playing. He was still a goof ball but she knew he would make some girl happy one day.

She glanced back at Harry. He was thinking hard about something and she read the question in his eyes. Of course, he would be worried about who was going to pay for this expedition.

She gave him an amused grin and stated, "Harry, my mum is paying for this shopping expedition. She is going to have fun dressing up a boy she has only ever been able to buy clothes for girls. Your Uncle Chandler has never allowed her to go shopping with him. So don't worry about it."

Harry grinned he should have known that his cousin would know what was wrong with him. He was worried about the money. In the Wizarding World he was rich, but in the muggle one he was poor as dirt.

He smiled, "Thanks Aunt Emma." He told the woman in the front seat.

"It's no problem Harry. Now Ron and Ginny, if you look to your right you will see the mall."

They parked and entered the building Hermione laughed at the look on Ginny's and her brother's faces. They were priceless.

"'Mione," said a bewildered Ginny "I don't think we're in Ottery St. Catchpole anymore."

Hermione kept laughing as she turned to look at Harry thinking that he would find this as amusing as she did. She stopped giggling when she saw the look of awe on his face. She wished she had a camera. This was priceless nothing caught the Famous Harry Potter off guard. Hermione's mum looked at the trio behind her and smiled at the look of bewilderment on the redhead's faces. Her nephew's face was just as priceless, but it did not make her feel amused like the other two. It made her feel bad. Harry had never seen a mall before. He was a muggle. He was from her world for goodness sake. He had a right to have seen this place before. The boy was so undernourished but not from food, though, he could stand to gain a few pounds. However, he was for Love. It hurt her to realize that this innocent child had never had a family who loved him. Hermione had told her some about her other sister and her son. She knew that she would have to meet them even if she did not like them.

"Well guys let's go shopping." she said.

"Mum, where do you think we should start?"

"Well I was thinking we would start at Old Navy, they always have good things. After that we can hit Tommy and then The Gap. We will stop to get a snack. Then we can go into Hot Topic. I know you like to go there, darling."

"Let's go. Old Navy is this way," Hermione said enthusiastically. She loved to shop. The girls in her Dorm would not believe it because of the way she dressed at school but the mall was her favorite place, next to the Library or a Potions Lab.

The group arrived at Old Navy and scattered throughout the store. Hermione was the first to approach Harry with a Green shirt.

"I think this will match your eyes nicely," she said.

His aunt approached him next with a couple of pairs of jeans and a red and black shirt. "I think these are perfect they will make you look even more handsome," she said with a smile.

Ron and Ginny were looking but did not find anything they thought he would like. Harry walked towards the changing rooms and tried on the first outfit, a pair of black jeans and the green shirt.

He came out and asked, "Well how do I look?"

Hermione had to hold Ginny up and tell her to shut her mouth, because she was drooling.

Ron said, "You look good mate." He was oblivious to Ginny's reaction as usual.

Harry tried on the rest of the clothes and liked them all except the red shirt. He decided to get it anyway because his aunt made such fuss over it and he wanted to make her happy.

They paid for his things and left to go to the Tommy store. Harry walked in and immediately found some outfits he liked.

He found some awesome jeans and shirts that fit him perfectly. He also found some cologne that he liked and asked if he could get.

His aunt said, "Yes it's odd that you and 'Mione like the same brand of Perfume."

They left Tommy with bulging bags and entered The Gap. Harry walked in, turned around, and walked out the place was full of sweater vests and preppy things.

He said, "Sorry Aunt Emma I can't shop there it's not me."

"It's ok Harry. Let's get something to snack on."

They stopped at a pretzel stand, bought some cinnamon sticks, and sat around munching on them.

"Hermione, Harry would you like to go with me next week to visit my sister" I would like it if you would both be there it would give me a little confidence."

Hermione smiled, "Of course mum, I will come." She looked at Harry. He did not want to go back, she could tell, but he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I will go too it may help Aunt Petunia if I am there. I doubt it. But she may find my presence comforting."

They finished eating and headed for Hot Topic they entered the store, and Ginny looked at Hermione this was not a place she pictured Hermione shopping. It was dark and almost had an eerie feeling about it. They walked through the store and surprisingly enough Ginny found shirt that was perfect for the group of them the shirts said Wizards R Us and they had them in all of the 4 house colors she dragged Mione away from the jewelry to show them to her. She laughed and managed to get her mum to buy them all.

Hermione walked away with a couple of new mini skirts and some bright pink pants. She just smiled at the groups quizzing looks. It was getting late, so the group decided to head home. First they stopped in the bathrooms to put on their new shirts and left to go home wondering about the looks they were going to get when they got back to the burrow. Harry Potter walked along with his friends to the car. For once he was just another kid in the universe and forgot about the guard that was following them and enjoyed the time with his buddies and his new clothes.

This chapter has been a little work because I don't like to shop so It was a bit harder to write then usually. Oh well review click the button on the left side of the screen and send an owl my way.

Dramaqueen.


	10. Campaigning Time

Wow, Chapter 10 I cannot believe it I am so proud of myself for staying with this. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story. I appreciate it. This chapter is the longest one I have written I must have hit a transition point in my writing because I am beginning to get into the groove of my characters. I hope you enjoy my story and keep reviewing because it means a bunch to me.

Ok I know that Gabs accent is not going to be all the way right but I am going to try.

Ok as usual I do not own the rights or privileges of these characters I am only using them for a time. I also own know rights to the middle names I have given my characters two of them belong to Tamara Pierce.

Campaigning Time

When they arrived back at the Burrow, it was full of action. The quad piled out of the car and said goodbye to Mrs. Granger she had said she would prefer not to go in. She did not want to intrude on whatever was going on.

To the group's surprise, Hermione had not put up an argument she simply said, "Have a safe trip home mum."

"Yes-yes of course honey. You and Harry expect an owl telling you when I will be hear to pick you up next week."

The kids watched as she drove of sight.

"Why didn't you let us persuade us to let her stay Mione?" they all asked.

"Well guys, my mum is fine with me and you being wizards but she gets a tad nervous when she is surrounded by a large number of people who can do magic. That is why I tend to go to Diagon Alley by myself. Ok, now that you have stood around out here talking in the hot summer sun for 5 minutes, could we go in to the house these cloak's aren't air-conditioned you know."

Harry turned around startled he had been able to forget he had a guard. The danger he was in crashed back with a defining roar. For a brief few hours he was not the boy who lived he was just Harry.

"Sure," he muttered and started towards the house.

They entered to find it bursting with energy. Harry wondered what had happened to cause such frenzy. He grabbed the first person he saw and asked.

"What's going on was there an attack?"

"Oh nothing like that," replied the person.

"Well then, what is it?" asked Harry

"Fudge has resigned from office. There is a huge meeting at headquarters to decide who we are going to put up for office."

The person squirmed up the stairs to finish whatever he had been doing.

"Harry?" the others asked and he could hear the concern in their voices.

They were worried about how he would feel about being in Sirius' house again. He was grateful for their concern, but was ready to return to his godfather's house.

Harry gave a small smile to his friends and said, "Let's go find Mrs. Weasley. I would like to go see if they will let us."

"Well I propose that we look in the kitchen. I bet she is in there preparing for the flurry of flooing that is about to take place."

Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen handing out powder to the order members. She looked at Harry and the others, "Yes Harry, you all may go, after all this is a decision that will affect your future as well. You and Hermione are to become full fledged members tonight."

He could see the protest fixing to spring to Ron's and sweet Ginny's lips.

Apparently so did Mrs. Weasley, "Ron, Ginny though I do not for you two to belong while you're still in school, your father and Professor Dumbledore feel that it's useless to not allow you both to become members on account that Hermione and Harry will tell you everything. Therefore, I have finally given in and have given my permission you both will be joining the order tonight. Now you have 5 minutes to get ready, run upstairs and put your purchases away."

The group did as they were told and were back in the kitchen a mere two minutes later.

"Before you step in to the fire you have to say the password then throw the powder in and say headquarters," Mrs. Weasley explained to the group. "The password is trizzlers. Now Remus and Arthur are going to go first and show you how it's done."

After the two adults went through the four teens followed. Harry stepped out of the fire he immediately was thrown back to the previous Christmas. He could see Sirius going up the stairs singing 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriff's.' He felt tears trickling down his cheeks and arms around him hands patting him on his back. He pushed himself out of the haze that had clouded his vision to see Hermione and Ginny hugging him with tears pouring down their cheeks as well. Obviously being here affected both of them as well. The hands on his back were from Ron and Remus. Remus silently handed him a handkerchief. He wiped his face. Harry then gently tipped Ginny's face towards his and wiped the tear streaks from her cheeks.

"Thanks Harry."

Ginny murmured she was aware that the whole room was watching them.

"Don't you think its Mione's turn now?" she said with a small grin.

"Oh yeah," he quickly leaned down and wiped the tears from his cousin's face. He looked at Ron hoping that he had not seen how tender he was being towards his baby sister.

His best mate however was not looking at either him or Ginny. He was looking at the kitchen doorway wearing the same look he had in 4th year whenever Fleur Delacour was around. Harry followed Ron's gaze and was suddenly looking at a stunning blue-eyed, blonde girl standing in the doorway. Harry knew at once, who she was. He had pulled the same girl out of the lake nearly two years previous. Gabriella Delacour. Hermione smiled when she saw the look on Ron's face.

Perhaps I will not have to wait for school to start she thought. Ron looked besotted with the blonde-haired person.

Ginny gave her brother a quick elbow before quietly saying, "Close your mouth Ronald, you are not a codfish. She's going to think you're a dweeb if you don't stop staring at her."

This seemed to snap Ron back into his senses. He then proceeded to frighten all of them by actually introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley and you are?"

"Gabrielle Delacour."

"Ah so that makes your sister Fleur right?"

"Yes, aren't you one of zee boys who rescued me from zee lake?"

Ron nodded

"I zhought I recognized you, I don't zhink I ever zhanked you."

She walked over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. "Zhanks."

She then turned on her heel and went into the kitchen. Ron moved his hand up towards his cheek, but stopped himself before it made contact aware of the crowd around him. The others slowly followed Gabrielle into the kitchen until there were finally just Harry and Ron in the room.

"Harry I just met the girl I am going to marry," Ron said with an emotional voice that he usually reserved for Quidditch.

'Well it certainly did not take him long to get over Hermione' Harry thought.

Harry simply clapped his friend on the back and said, "Good for you mate, now that you know who the future Mrs. Weasley is going to be, can we become members of the order?"

Ok," Ron said.

Harry noticed that he still had a dazed look in his eyes as he followed Harry into the kitchen.

The meeting immediately started when the two took their seats. Professor Dumbledore stood up faced the group, "The first order of business tonight is to welcome our newest members. I know they are young but they have proven themselves. The first one is Gabrielle Delacour; her parents were recent victims of Voldermort's followers. She and her sister managed to keep at bay six death eaters until the ministry arrived to help them. I would also like to welcome Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Sandrilene Granger."

"Sandrilene!" said the others in unison.

"Let's just say my parents had an obsession with unusual names" she said, "Professor Dumbledore please continue."

The man smiled, "Of course dear. Ginevra Trisena Molly Weasley and Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are now all full fledged members of The Order of the Phoenix. I will not be so brazen in saying you may call us by our first names. However if we give you our permission to use our names you may. You can call me Albus if you wish but please refrain from using it in front of other students. Now to further business, as many of you know Cornelius Fudge has resigned from office in light of certain situations that were brought to light at the end of last year. We are here tonight to decide whom we are going to put up for office, elections will be held in a week's time. I know that this is sudden but with Tom in power, the ministry feels that we need someone in charge fast. The question on the table is…" he stopped speaking and the others wondered why.

It was Hermione that realized what the man had done. She looked at the table and sure enough, there was the completed question. Who do we put up for office? She cleared her throat Ginny and Harry looked at her she pointed to the table they grinned only Dumbledore they thought. The others at the table slowly noticed the message on the table once everyone had seen it Dumbledore wiped it clean.

"Well I for one think it should be Arthur Weasley," said Lupin and the others quickly agreed.

"Well Arthur your name seems to be on the table, what do you say?"

Mr. Weasley set for a few minutes in deep thought.

"My friends," he started. "I greatly appreciate your confidence in me however I must turn down this nomination. I love my job, and my family is too important to me to work the hours that would be asked of me. I would miss them too much. I regret to say that I do not wish to take on the responsibility of Minister at the moment. I however think that Amelia Bones would make an excellent Minister of Magic, and she is loyal to our cause. So we can count on her for support."

"Well," said Dumbledore "it seems that Amelia would make a good candidate, all who think we should select Amelia Bones say lemon drops." There was a chorus of lemon drops around the table.

"All who oppose say Cockroach Cluster. Well Amelia Susan Bones you have been nominated to run for Minister. Do you accept?"

"I do Albus."

"Well then I believe we need to start campaigning," said Mr. Weasley

"The first thing is we need to have a political rally," said Hermione "I believe that will be the easiest way to get her name out on the streets. I also think that Albus and Harry should make it known that they fully support Ms. Bones, after all they are very influential and their support is sure to earn her a few votes if not the election."

"Good idea Hermione," Remus replied

"Yes, good idea Ms. Granger," Dumbledore agreed. "I will accompany Amelia to the Ministry after the meeting to enroll her name on the ballot. Now Severus, I believe you have some news to give us."

Harry looked behind him. He did not know that Snape was even present tonight but then again he did despise the man.

"Yes Albus, it's as you feared two students have taken the mark."

"Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott."

"What of Draco?"

"No Albus, he not taken it, I do not think he will. From my conversations with the boy he has expressed his desire to not become his father. His Father told him that a Malfoy bows to no one so he refuses to bow to The Dark Lord. However I believe that he is still not to be trusted. He is after all a Malfoy even though he refuses to take the mark."

"Well then we will have to try harder this year to get him to turn too our side," said Dumbledore. "Now the meeting is adjourned Amelia, Gabrielle, if you will follow me." The two got up from the table and followed the man in to the sitting room.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "It's been a long day for you all of you. It's time to get home, fed, and into bed. We have a busy week ahead of us."

The group followed her out of the kitchen and back home.

Remus Lupin was left with his thoughts he was still trying to figure out what to do about Tonks. He did not want to ruin a wonderful friendship. She was a beautiful, brilliant girl. Wait, not girl, woman. She was definitely a woman now. He heard a shuffle behind him and prayed it was not Tonks he was not quite ready to face her yet.

When he turned around a voice asked, "What's with you wolf?"

Lupin saw his friend Severus Snape looking through the cabinets most likely for whiskey. Yes, his friend Severus and he kept their friendship on the down low for his reputation.

"Well," Remus started, "I am having women problems. Care to give your twisted advice?"

Ok review please I won't beg. Ok. I will please please please please review if you will you will be my best friend forever so click the button yes that one and review me.


	11. Talks

Ok. Chapter 11. A big number of reviews are slowly starting to trickle in, I like that. I also want to thank all of those who have reviewed. It means a great deal to me. Sorry I have not updated in so long but with work last week I was just too tired to sit down and write. But now that I have rested, I am ready to write again. Chapter 11 is going to be bigger and better then others hopefully. It will have more Severus, which we have all been waiting for. I would like to give a big thank you to froggi87 because without her my Snape would suck. Because I am not a real sarcastic person unless you piss me off and I have been in a great mood lately.

I also want to thank my Beta reader hime to werewolf. Check out her stories. They are just too awesome. Without farther ado I present chapter 11.

**Talks **

"Oh," said Severus when Lupin finished explaining his dilemma. "So, you think she is too young for you?"

"Well, frankly, yes she is 13 years my junior."

"Well you have never had an issue about age before, remember a couple of years ago in Hogsmeade."

"You swore you would never bring that up again! I was drunk off my ass that night," Lupin said with a grimace.

"Weren't we all?" Severus replied his lips twitching in amusement

"Yes, but you did not do anything stupid you overgrown bat."

"Be that as it may, it just shows that I can control my more primitive urges while you acted like a rabid dog in heat. Shagging every girl that was willing to let you in her knickers. I believe one girl, Rosalind was her name if I remember it correctly, was 15 years your junior."

"At least I have had sex in the last 5 years." Lupin said with and evil grin.

"I have my reasons, Remus, as you very well know."

Oh, it was not that he had not wanted to do something crazy that night. However, he had known it was a matter of time before The Dark Lord came back. He did not want any babies running around, or girls that would get in the way of his spy duties.

"Of course Severus, sorry, I forgot for a second. Now as much as I like dragging out my sordid affairs, it is not helping the situation at hand."

"Well if you have come to me for advice about the opposite sex, I have no words of wisdom for you - except go to no man about women - we don't know shit! Why don't you go to the know-it-all from the golden trio? I am sure she would be happy to enlighten you." And with that being said he turned on his heal and proceeded out of the kitchen, his black robes billowing behind like the giant bat he was.

Severus sat at the table at Headquarters while sipping a hot cup of tea. A pink haired witch came storming into the kitchen raving about men under her breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose contemplating the fact that his quiet morning ritual was ruined.

"Tonks, what has inspired you to break the quiet solitude of this beautiful morning?"

Tonks was in no mood to deal with his sarcastic remarks, so instead she picked up the Daily Prophet and smacked him upside his head.

"Men! You're all the same! You lead us on and then leave us dangling by a piece of thread 8 stories up with no way down! We should just castrate you all! On the other hand," she said in an afterthought, "we could put you all underground and use you for breeding purposes only. Yes. I think that would solve all of the world's problems."

"You can very well leave my balls alone! In case you have forgotten I spend most of my time underground anyway. Remember, I'm the overgrown bat of the dudgeons. Who would want to breed with me? By the way, are you menstruating or just PMSing?"

In retaliation she hit upside the head again and stomped out of the room shouting, "You're no help Severus Salazar Snape."

Severus finished his tea. 'She will be good for him' he thought. Her fiery temperament will off set his reserved one. Yes, she would do.

Tonks left Headquarters pissed off at men, two particular men to be exact granted Snape was fixing to become lucky number three. His last remark made her blood boil. However, he was the last of her worries. Remus needed time to think now and she got that. It did not mean she had to be happy about it. Waiting was not something she was very good at. However, she did not see what the harm in a little dating would be, but Charlie Weasley had gone and ruined it all he had stood her up last night. No call! No owl! Nothing! That man was fixing to get a rude awakening. No one stood up Nymphadora Tonks! He would pay. She had some of the twins itching powder and she knew how to us it. She popped into the kitchen at the burrow to see four droopy eyed kids staring at her.

"Wotcher guys? Is Charlie still in bed?"

The group nodded. She smiled and trotted up the stairs. She arrived at Charlie's door and quietly walked in. She tripped over a shoe, but the man just kept snoring. Good, her clumsiness was not going to get in her way. She crept over to the bed and poured the powder on his sheets and pillow she sprinkled the last bit on his nightclothes and left as quietly as she came in. She made it back downstairs without incident. She arrived back in the kitchen just in time to hear a squeal upstairs she grinned evilly, conjuring up a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. She sipped it while the group just stared at her.

Ginny was the first to say, "Remind me not to get on your bad side. You are as bad as Bill."

The group looked up as they heard a thump on the ceiling and the shower started at full force. Mrs. Weasley came trumping down the stairs and started to fix breakfast as an owl flew into the kitchen dropping four letters on the table bearing the Hogwarts crest. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny reached for the letters and slit them open. They read quietly until Ginny screeched and pulled out a perfect badge.

"This makes all four of us prefects."

"Oh Ginny, I am so proud of you. What should we get you? Percy got an owl, Ron got a broom, so what's your choice?"

"I think I want a broom too, if that's ok."

"Yes- yes dear that's fine, we are going today."

Hermione was ignoring the conversation going on around her and reading her letter. She now broke in.

"You guys we get are own rooms. Because of being a prefect I'm sure. Bathrooms have been added to them so we don't have to share the big one ourselves, it's a new program."

"Wow so you and I get to share a room? Awesome!"

"Cool," was all the boys said. They were both thinking that sneaking out just got even easier.

"Well after breakfast I am going shopping. Tonks You stay hear with them."

"Of course Molly, Tonks replied I would be happy too."

Just then Charlie came itching down the stairs.

"Who did this too me?" he asked.

Tonks wiggled her fingers and smiled before speaking. "That's what you get for standing me up. Now we will never date again."

"But, but…"

"No excuses. They don't work on me. We are through! I guess I will just have to be patient and wait for Remus to make up his mind."

Remus stumbled into the kitchen at the end of her sentence and walked back out it was too early to deal with her yet.

Ok guys this was a short chapter. I know. I am sorry for it but I am still tired. I will try to update again next week. Please review and recommend me to friends.


	12. A Visit With A FLower and on the Train A...

Sorry it has been so long but work went nuts and my mom had surgery so to put it lightly life went kaboom I now have a niece that was born on my birthday now this chapter may be a bit different I do not have time to rough draft it but I hope you will still enjoy. Please read and review.

Chapter 12

A Visit With a Flower and on the Train Again

The next week dawned too early for Harry and Hermione. The owl had come from Aunt Emma, and they were now standing outside of the wicked aunt's house. Harry was prepared to do battle for his new family when the inevitable confrontation occurred.

Emma knocked on the door and Harry braced himself when Uncle Vernon opened it.

"What are you doing here I thought we were done with you until next summer," he said in a menacing way.

"Actually we are here to see Aunt Petunia, I have some news for her, now if you don't mind, May we come in?"

Just then, Uncle Vernon saw the two women standing behind Harry he looked around and said, "Fine come in. I don't want any of the neighbors see you. They all think you are at St. Brutus' Correctional Facility for troubled teens in Britain."

"But why would they think that about Harry? He is such a sweet boy," uttered Aunt Emma in a shocked voice.

"Why don't we all come inside? There we can discuss this away from prying eyes and ears?" said Uncle Vernon with a grimace. "I really don't want to have to explain to the neighbors why you suddenly reappeared."

They all entered the house and Uncle Vernon directed them to the overly clean kitchen. Harry and Hermione shared a look. They both knew it was not going well already. Harry knew it was only going to get worse. Hermione, on the other hand, still had some hope for her mum, but none for herself these people, for she dared not call them relatives, hated magic and finding out that they now not only had a nephew with it, but a niece too. To put it lightly, she knew that she was not going to be openly accepted. Aunt Petunia was standing at the sink washing dishes when Uncle Vernon spoke.

"Petunia, we have visitors."

"Oh good, who is it the Molders?"

"No it's the boy and some people he says have some news for you."

"Well let's hear it boy the sooner you tell her the sooner you will be gone and out of my hair."

Harry looked at his Aunt Emma. No matter how he did this her heart was going to brake. His aunt and uncle were going to have no part of Hermione's or her mum's life and Hermione was ok with this, but he knew it was going to tear her mum apart at the seams. Well, he had better get this over with. He then told the Dursley the whole story and when he was done.

Aunt Petunia simply said, "Oh, is that all?"

She looked a bit shocked While Uncle Vernon looked as red as a bull.

"So she's a witch?" he said looking at Hermione with a glare of disgust. "Well then there is no need for you live with us any longer you can go with her. Obviously, she likes your kind. Now, as for the matter of us being family, I do not think so. Petunia and I are happy with are lives."

"Now wait just one minute," said Harry. "Isn't that for Aunt Petunia to decide not you? Anyways if you don't want to get to know her, you are missing great opportunity. She is wonderful."

Harry looked at his Aunt Petunia hoping that for once, she would do the right thing and not hold Harry or his mum for something and just be Emma's sister but it was too much to hope for.

Aunt Petunia stood up, "Vernon is right. I like my life the way it is. Thanks for letting me know, but I already had a sister and she caused me enough problems," she said with a glare in Harry's direction.

"Now if you don't mind leaving we have things to do," said Uncle Vernon.

Harry and Hermione grabbed one arm each and hauled Emma out of her seat and towards the front door her body was ranking with silent sobs. Hermione grabbed her mum's key and said in a whisper, "Put her in the back seat Harry. I'll drive."

Two days later Hermione's mum had bounced back and was saying good riddance to bad rubbish. She was glad she had Harry and that he was enough. The Campaigning was over, Voting was over, and the wizarding world was awaiting the results of for the election. They all knew it was a mere formality Amelia Bones had been ahead in the preliminary polls the last couple of days they were just waiting for the ministry to conform it.

The crowd was loud but when Professor Dumbledore took the stage, you could have heard a pen drop he cleared his throat and announced, "Amelia Bones has just been elected Minister of Magic. I have been asked to hear her recite the vows of the office. Do you Amelia Bones agree to help the Ministry in everyway possible?"

"I do."

"Do you agree to uphold the laws of the Ministry?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to uphold freedom no matter what the cost?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to uphold good over evil and to help in everyway possible to keep this world and the muggle one safe?"

"I will."

"Do you agree to be unbiased in your decisions in the court of law?

"I do."

"Then I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin first class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Give you the power and authority of the office of Minister of Magic and all that goes with it. Do you have anything you would like to say?"

"Yes, I would like to thank everybody for their support this last week. This win is not only for me but for all of you I will do my best to be the kind of Minister you deserve. Thank you."

The party was kicked into full swing and the dance floor started to fill Harry noticed that Ron was staring at Gabrielle who stood silently in a corner away from everybody Ginny walked over and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. Then the two of them started to make their way towards them.

Harry nudged Ron and asked, "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"She'll turn me down flat that's why."

"No I don't think she will and if you are going to marry her you should probably get to know her first and a dancing is a good start."

"Harry I said that in a moment of stupidity. Don't you know me better than that? Her sister turned me down and she will to."

"Well, you know Ron, you don't know until you try."

"Fine I'll ask her if you ask McGonagall to dance," Ron grinned he was sure he had won there was no way Harry would ask a teacher to dance.

"Well Ron, you play a tough game, but you're on!" And with that, Harry walked over to Professor McGonagall and said, "May I have this dance?"

Professor McGonagall smiled. She knew that the question had been coming if you could transform into an animal our other senses were kicked up for the rest of your life her sense of hearing was amazing she had heard the entire conversation from where she was sitting. She frowned at Harry just for show "No thank you Harry, I was just about to take my leave."

Harry smiled and said, "Ok," and went back to Ron "I asked her and she said no if I can handle rejection so can you. I did my part of the deal now you do yours." He finished as the girls came up.

"Fine," he muttered. "Gabrielle, may I have this dance?"  
"It's Gabi, and yes you may." She smiled. He was so cute with his red hair and nervously shocked grin. She did not understand why her sister had said no when he had asked her out. Oh well. She's with another Weasley now and I have this one to myself at least until the dance is over.

Harry looked at Ginny on the dance floor with Charlie, he was so much taller then her. It was cute. He wished it were his arms around her, but he knew they never would be. Neither had mentioned the kiss since it happened and Hermione had been giving Harry curious looks, so he knew Ginny had told her about it. Hermione was just going to be polite and not say a thing to him was just her way. He was grateful for it and, truth be told, he wanted to forget the whole thing. He had liked the kiss, but it was putting strain on his and Ginny's friendship, and he did not like that. The dance ended and Charlie picked up Ginny and hugged her before setting her back on the ground. Ron and Gabi made their way back over and Ginny was right behind them.

Hermione said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired and want to head back to the burrow."

They all agreed with her and left to find Mrs. Weasley and Gabie went to find her sister.

The rest of the summer passed by too quickly for Harry's liking. It had been so much fun hanging with his friends with no homework and lots of food, but as he finished packing his trunk he realized that in a way he was ready to get back to school and Quidditch and to see Luna and Neville. With Hedwig in his hand and his trunk in the other, he trotted down the stairs and out to the garden where the ministry cars were waiting and put his bag in the trunk and got in next to Ron. The doors shut and as soon they were at the station, they took the barrier in a run, because, as usual, they were running behind everyone of them had left something behind. There were frantic goodbyes and promises to behave as the train left the station. The group made there way to an empty compartment where they were soon joined by Luna and Neville. The prefect meeting was going to be held soon, but first they had to get the first years sorted and to their rooms when they arrived at school, but as for now the group simply told Neville and Luna about their summer and them likewise. All was going well until an arrogant blonde haired teen entered the compartment flanked by his to overgrown sidekicks.

"Well Potter, see you're still alive and still hanging out with Weasley, Mudblood, Squib, and the Loony."

"Anything is bound to be better than hanging out with slugs." He shot back. "Better behave Potter or I will have to deduct points."

Hermione shut the book she was reading, "Prefects can't deduct points Malfoy. But if you're not careful, I will go find the Head Boy, who just happens to belong to Gryffindor, and see what he has to say about you abusing your privileges. I am sure your father would love to hear about that. Oh wait, he can't! He's in jail."

"Why you little…I'm going to hex you into next year?"

"Tut, tut Malfoy know magic in the Compartments you should no that now leave before I go find the Head boy."

Malfoy glared as he left. Harry could tell he was planning something in his conniving little brain and it was not going to be good.

Ron and Neville were meanwhile starring goggled-eyed at Hermione she just smiled, reopened her book, and started to read again. Ginny just grinned she knew her friend was not going to take crap this year and well Luna... Why was Luna reading the quibbler upside down? She had ignored the whole thing. Harry just smiled, at least I didn't have to hex him.

The train arrived at the station and Harry heard a new voice saying 'First years this way' and he wondered where Hagrid was. But the thought did not stay long he was hungry and the carriages were there to take them to the castle. Before Harry got in to the carriage, he reached over and gave the Thestrals pulling the cart a pat. He owed the creatures. They had helped him when he thought he had no way. He would never think of them as ugly again. They arrived and took there seats and waited for the sorting.

Ok guys, that's it for this chapter it skips a bit but I was trying to get them back to school please read and review.


End file.
